The present invention relates to a labeling machine for putting a label of thermo-shrinking film on a product, and more particularly to a horizontal type labeling machine which is suitable for putting a label of thermo-shrinking film to any of a variety of products.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional thermo-shrinking film labeling machine. This labeling machine 1 is a vertical type, comprised of a machine base 10, a thermo-shrinking film dispensing wheel 12 mounted on the machine base 10 at one side, a conveyer 13 mounted on the machine base 10 below the thermo-shrinking film dispensing wheel 12, a heating unit 14 mounted on the machine base 1 over the conveyer 13, a cutter unit (not shown) mounted within a box on the machine base 10 above the conveyer 13 between the thermo-shrinking film dispensing wheel 12 and the heating unit 14. When in use, a tubular thermo-shrinking film 15 is wound round the thermo-shrinking film dispensing wheel 12, permitting the lead end of the tubular thermo-shrinking film 15 to be moved over guide rods 100 on the machine base 10 and inserted into the box in which the cutter unit is mounted. When in use, the tubular thermo-shrinking film 15 is cut at a predetermined frequency, enabling each cut piece of tubular thermo-shrinking film to fall to a corresponding bottle 16 carried on the conveyer 13. When a bottle 16 is carried by the conveyer 13 through the heating unit 14, the respective cut piece of tubular thermo-shrinking film is heated to shrink, and to become firmly secured to the periphery of the bottle 16. This vertical type thermo-shrinking film labeling machine is suitable for labeling products that can be carried on the conveyer 13 in vertical. For labeling products that cannot be stably carried on the conveyer 13, much labor is needed to manually put individual pieces of tubular thermo-shrinking film on the products to be labeled, so that individual pieces of thermo-shrinking film can be further heated with the products.